The primary purpose of radome structures is to protect antennas, which are mounted within, from direct exposure to the environment. If a random skin is constructed of a single layer of material, for example, it would produce a minimum reflection of the high-frequency energy generated by the antenna when the electrical thickness of the layer is equal to one half the wave length in the radome material of the high-frequency energy being propagated there through. A maximum reflection of such energy and, hence, a maximum degradation of the electrical performance characteristics of the antenna, would occur when the electrical thickness is equal to one quarter of such wave length. Accordingly, attempts to reduce the weight of the overall radome construction, and hence its cost, by reducing the material thickness thereof tend to result in greater reflection of the high-frequency energy which in turn undesirably decreases the transmission of such energy through the radome. In addition, the material becomes less mechanically strong.